


Good Girl

by CharlieT



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gyms, Mild D/s, Praise Kink, blue tank top, gentle rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieT/pseuds/CharlieT
Summary: Henry meets OFC during an altercation with a pig and helps her to find out just how good his hands feel.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. 
> 
> Written for Coven of the Triple T on Instagram.

No place in the world exudes more sexual tension than a gym. Especially for women, the place of physical exercise is like a minefield of hormones. Sweating people give off pheromones, the smell of sweat and hard work permeates every molecule of the room. There is no air conditioning helping against it.

Although many muscle stalls already offer separate rooms for women, the sexism is so obvious that there are many women who don't give a damn and prefer to save the money for the use of separated rooms and instead give out poisonous glances when a man is out of control and spends his time with hideous stares. 

She was such a woman. For several weeks she had been visiting the small but fine establishment to pursue her physical fitness and yes, she often had to give bad looks. 

It was Sunday again, the same guy again, the squat rack again and 9.30 am again when she saw the drooling face of a fat little man in the mirror who stared at her bum while she was doing her exercises. 

Normally she already saw him when entering the training room with the barbells and often managed to time her exercises so that when she got to the squat rack he was gone a long time, but this time luck wasn't on her side.

His red face gave her an unmistakable understanding of the thoughts that were just shooting through his head, a targeted grip with his sweaty fingers between his legs made the train of thought unmistakably clear. She was just about to let the barbell fall from her shoulders in anger to literally kick into his balls when a deep cough interrupted her plan. 

The reflection of the creep in the mirror turned pale as he turned slightly to the side and met his gaze on a broad chest in light blue.

"I would be very grateful if you stopped bothering the ladies during their exercises."

The voice of the blue tank top was like frozen honey. warm, creamy and sharp-edged in the finish. Even her blood froze with the derogatory undertone as if the man had just stepped into dog poop. 

"I ... I ...", the pig stuttered and looked in her direction for help as she put the barbell in the holder and turned around, breathing heavily. Time to take a closer look at her rescuer. 

He was tall, wore grey sweatpants and a blue tank top, matched with a black cap on his head, dark curls peeked out. She couldn't see his face, just a sharp-edged chin and dark stubbles.

“You…”, the tank top began, “You've been staring at her most disgustingly for weeks. Not only her but also other women who want to do sports here and thus cast a bad light on the establishment as well as on the other male visitors and I cannot and will not tolerate that anymore. " 

The pig swallowed hard and tried to look for suitable words, his face changed from pale to red and back again while his fat fingers kneaded the soaked towel in his hand. 

“Henry!” shouted the owner from the end of the aisle, walking slowly towards them. It had become surprisingly quiet around them, all eyes of the visitors on the scene. The elderly gentleman limped slowly closer, smiling apologetically in her direction, sighed, breathing heavily when he reached the two men. "So did you get him finally!"

The curly head nodded jerkily and turned his back on her when he spoke softly to the owner. The pig probably thought they were distracted so he was trying to slowly get out of the situation, but this was prevented by a heavy hand of the blue tank top - Henry - pressing down on the pig’s shoulder. 

“Nanananana, my dear, you stay here nicely. We're not done yet! ”Henry growled and glanced over his shoulder, winked at her with a bright blue eye and turned back to the pig that looked like it was about to pass out. 

She would have loved to see how the sweating misery is dismantled into its individual parts but actually, her day was fully planned, so she quickly grabbed her towel and drinking bottle and scurried past the tank top-Henry- without giving him another look. 

She was close enough to get hit by the wave of fresh sweat and deodorant the tank top executed. Her insides clenched expectantly.

What was that now?

\-------------------------------------------------- --

She didn't see the tank top - Henry- for several weeks. The pig had also disappeared and suddenly the entire gym was filled with a completely different atmosphere. The visitors seemed much more relaxed, there were generally more women around and here and there you could observe polite flirting and fiery encouragement from the men. 

You could almost call it a fitness utopia in which there were respect, motivation and tolerance.

She just stepped off the treadmill when a familiar shade of blue flashed next to her. She turned around and her breath caught. There he stood, tall as a tree, wide as a brick shithouse and stuffing the pods into his ears without even looking at her. His beard was now a bit fuller, this time he wore a black beanie with stripes and the curls flashed out again as if nothing in the world could tame them. 

She paused briefly to reconsider her plan. Maybe he just wanted his peace and quiet? But a thank you was more than appropriate. Carefully she took a step towards his treadmill and gently tapped his forearm, gently stroking the thick hair and shuddering deliciously at the feeling of his heated skin.

He pulled one of the pods out of his ears and looked at her with a bright smile. “Hey! Nice to see you! ” he beamed, his voice honey again, only this time hot and shiny. 

She smiled a little unsettled and fidgeted a bit on her feet. "I just wanted to say thank you ..." she said and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

The feeling of nervousness and insecurity settled like a solid stone in her stomach as he turned to her and smiled gently down at her.

“Really, there is no reason. Rather, you ought to be thanked that you didn't beat him up weeks ago. I haven't seen such patience with stupid people in a long time. " he tilted his head and smiled cautiously, supporting himself with both hands on the treadmill bracket. 

How would his hands feel in her hair?

She stared thoughtfully at the slightly hairy backs of his hands, examined the neatly trimmed fingernails and licked her lips lost in thought. She has always liked men tall and strong, with strong hands and deep voices. Slowly she lifted her eyes and winced under his knowing stare.

“I'm so sorry!” she exclaimed, feeling the colour creep into her face and hearing the pulse pounding in her ears. 

She had been upset about the man's disgusting stare for weeks and now she was doing the same in view of an object of her desire. The double standards seemed to restrict her breathing. So she hurried away quickly, scurried through the rows of equipment, straight to the changing rooms to get out of the gym as quickly as possible. How could she?

Panting, she stormed into the changing room and was satisfied that no one was there. She let herself fall on the bench in the middle of the locker rows, breathing heavily and rubbed her eyes with a loud sound of annoyance. 

“So fucking stupid!” she gasped into her palms and scratched her hair as if the intense friction could bring the feeling of shame out of her memory. 

As if in a trance, she stared at the dark tiled floor of the room when she heard a faint clack and the scraping of metal over stone that ripped her out of her thoughts.

She raised her head and stared, confused, at a couple of crossed tree trunks against a blue background. 

“I really appreciate your apology. At this moment, however, it was by no means necessary. " Henry grumbled and took a few small steps away from her and gave the view free of the heavy metal rubbish bin with which he had barricaded the entrance door of the changing room. 

Without a word, he stepped in front of her and slowly crouched down, propped the elbows on his knees and returned her questioning look. 

"However, it would be a matter of courtesy to at least tell me which thoughts, in particular, had caused this sinful expression.", he smiled and lets his shining eyes wander over her face.

Irritated, she cleared her throat and straightened up a bit, rubbed her face again, swallowed. Somehow her throat was dry, so she reached for her full bottle and took a few generous swallows from it before looking back at the figure in front of her. 

Questioningly he raised his eyebrows and blinked coquettishly.

"So ...", she started and took another sip from her bottle. 

"Yes?" He replied, frowning a little. 

“So your hands…” she continued. He looked thoughtfully down at the limbs mentioned and looked at her again questioningly. "So I was wondering how your hands feel in my hair ...", she said so softly that he almost didn't understand the words. 

Again she felt the blush of shame creep into her face, how her ears got hot and the sweat poured out of all pores as if she was running a marathon. 

He seemed to be thinking about her words, moving them back and forth in his head like marbles in a bowl. The silence dragged on for a while between them but quickly gave way to a tension that floated thick as pudding between them. Suddenly his gaze was on her again, relaxed, curious, but not unfriendly. 

"Well .. maybe we should find out." His voice seemed to have dropped three octaves. She heard the words but did not understand them. With every second that passed, his grin grew wider, softer, as if he knew about her mental short-circuit. 

"To avoid misunderstandings ... I need to ask for a brief clarification.", he mumbled and looked deep into her eyes while she slowly nodded. 

"Good ...", one of his broad hands slowly lay down on her knee, the thumb gently drawing circles on the joint while he leaned a little closer. "We're talking about my hands ..." she nodded. “In your hair…” Again she nodded. "During a blowjob ..." He finished the interview and stared at her waiting. Again she nodded, this time more slowly, shuddering at the thought of his pulsating flesh on her tongue while he loosened her hair tie and buried his fingers deep in her mane. 

This time he nodded, exhaling slowly through his nose as he straightened up, standing in front of her like a threat, but smiling gently. He tripped a little closer until he could push himself between her knees, pushed her feet so far apart that her legs almost hurt from the spread. 

A light breeze hit her open lap and the cool air made her realize how wet she actually was. Confused, she looked down at herself, saw the grey fabric that was soaked in her own juices that even Henry should be able to see the darker spot on the fabric. 

"Such a naughty girl", he smiles, his gaze fixed on her face as he pushed himself a little closer, put his left hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. "Soiling yourself already and we haven't even started yet." 

There was something teasing, something loving about his voice. She didn't even get to be ashamed because he had hardly said it, he chopped the thumb of his right hand into the grey sweatpants he was wearing and slowly pulled the thick fabric down until his member jumped out, already half-hard with anticipation. 

She smelled soap, not the one from the toilets, rather a neutral shower gel, mixed with the smell of fabric softener and very subtle, his body odour. The musk that she had already noticed when they first met, but now much more intense, heavier. 

The thick grey fabric pushed down a little further and exposed his balls, smoothly shaved, a strong contrast to the trimmed black that led from his belly button to the base of his cock. 

A deep moan escaped her chest as she licked her lips in anticipation. She could see the thick veins pulsing under the soft skin, saw the flesh in front of her harden, grow thicker and quiver slightly under her gaze. Like a luring finger that wanted to invite her to come closer. 

His thumb was still caressing her cheek as she looked up at him for a moment, before she pressed her face into his hip with a joyful sigh, her nose buried in the hot folds of his groin to catch more of his intoxicating scent. 

She felt his left slowly wander to the back of her head, her hair intertwined with his fingers and her head pressed just a little deeper into his lap. "So enthusiastic ..." he chuckled with a loving undertone, purring like a cat. "So greedy ..."

With big eyes, she looked up at him while she ran her hands up his thighs before they first shyly, but then with a firm grip wrap around his buttocks. The firm muscles under the soft fabric of the jogging pants twitched slightly and relaxed again under her gently kneading movements. 

With a gentle pull he released her face from his member and gripped his cock with a tight grip, massaging him lazily until he stood proudly in front of her face, the thick tip already invitingly moist as he slowly pulled the foreskin back as if he were unwrapping a present. 

"Open your mouth and tongue out ..." he purred, smiling with shiny eyes when she obeyed him immediately. 

“Good girl”

Just two words and she felt something deep inside her pull together and a new flood of moisture soaked her panties. 

As if in slow motion he put the hot tip over her tongue, massaged the drops of his anticipation into every single taste bud, lets the tip slide slowly over the opening of his members head, which let more precome drip onto her tongue. 

"So good" he muttered, puts his member on her tongue and now clawed both hands into her hair, held the back of her head so tightly, she was sure he could smash her head if he only wanted. 

"Unfortunately we don't have as much time as I would like, so you better relax ..." he smiles apologetically. She just nodded slightly, opened her mouth a last bit and stared into his eyes as he slowly pushed himself into her mouth. 

She could feel her throat shaking around his thickness, struggling to make room for him. The first tears welled her eyes as her nose buried itself in his pubic hair, his balls snuggled softly against her chin. 

"I knew that you belonged to the cock hungry breed, darling ..." he muttered, already breathing heavily, one hand held the back of her head in position while the other gently caressed her overstretched cheek and caught some tears with his thumb. Slowly he pushed his wet thumb into his mouth, sighed with relish when he got to taste the salty drops. 

“Hold your breath, this will be a speedy one. And with speedy I mean rough… alright? " he says, pushes both hands deeper into her hair and pulls some back out of her mouth, giving her one more chance to take some deep breaths through her nose. 

She knows that he won't hold anything back. She sees it in the restrained calm, feels it in the tension in his buttocks. After a breath or two, she nods slightly, takes another deep drag before he quickly pushes his hips forward and rams his hard, twitching flesh deep into her throat. 

The deep penetration immediately brings tears to her eyes. He doesn't give her a moment to recover from the shock, he quickly pulls back a bit before he penetrates her throat again. “You are such a good girl ..”, he gasps, increasing the speed so that the saliva shoots into her nose. 

His thrusts become more and more uncontrolled, while his grip on her hair becomes harder, almost painful. “I'm going to cum so deep in your throat…”, he gasps, looking stoically into her eyes. 

Every thrust in her throat feels like it is fucking her pussy deeply. She doesn't know where her body gets all the liquid from, but her leggings feel like someone has poured a bucket of water into her lap. 

He is silent, except for a deep growl every time he buries himself deep in your body. She feels the palms of his hands getting sweaty, the muscles in his buttocks tremble and his breathing becoming more and more irregular. His eyes are just two black holes that bore deep into her gaze.

And then it happens. With one last hard push, he drives the saliva into her nose again before he covers her nostrils with his thumb and forefinger and empties himself pulsating into her throat.

“Schschsch ... darling…. swallow and I let you breathe… ”, he purrs towards her, looking at her soothingly and reassuringly as the panic rises in her head. 

Hesitantly she swallows, feels how the muscles in her throat milk the last drop from his quickly slacking cock. 

“Good girl…”

With a gentle pat, he takes his fingers from her nose and withdraws from her mouth at the same time. Panting and coughing, she falls on her knees in front of him, tries frantically to breathe as tears continue to run into her eyes. 

He quickly sits down in front of her on the floor, pulls her between his spread legs and beds her head on his chest as he strokes her sweaty hair and reassures her. “So good, such a good girl… that was excelet, baby girl ..” he whispers into her hair, caressing her arms and back, slowly lulling her until her breath calms down. 

Then he says nothing for a long time. As if in meditation, they sit together on the floor, cuddle and breathe in unison. 

But then the silence is broken by hard knocks on the door of the changing room and both of them flinch in irritation. 

“Oh fuck!” exclaims Henry and quickly climbs up on his feet, rushes to the door and shoves the trash can aside. The door opens and the owner's worried face looks at Henry questioningly. 

"All good, man, she was just sad because of the idiot from last time," explains Henry and looks at her with wide eyes. 

Nodding, she also gets up, wipes the almost dried tears from her face and smiles shyly. 

“Well, well… that's the ladies' changing room anyway and you have nothing to do in it…” grumbles the smaller man and looks at Henry disapprovingly.  
"Yes ... you are right ..." he growls and gives her one last look as he walked out, the lips moving soundlessly. 

"Good girl"


End file.
